pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's Godzilla Parody Casts
Here are some of Julian Bernardino's Godzilla Parodies to do. Cast Godzilla/Thomas * Minilla as Thomas * King Caesar as Edward * Baragon as Henry * Godzilla as Gordon * Anguirus as James * Mothra Larva as Percy * Rodan as Toby * Gorosaurus as Duck * Gomora and Eleking (from Ultraman/Ultraseven/Ultraman Max/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy) as Donald and Douglas * Jet Jaguar as Oliver * King Ghidorah as Devious Diesel * Mothra as Emily * Kamacuras and Kumonga as Bill and Ben * Mechagodzilla as Spencer * Golmede (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Murdoch * Biolantte as Daisy * SpaceGodzilla as D261 * Kiryu as BoCo * Gamera (from Gamera) as Arthur * Windam (from Ultraseven/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy The Movie) as Derek * Miclas (from Ultraseven/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy: NEO) as Harvey * Don Ron (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Salty * Manda as Molly * Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah as Diesel 10 * Neosaurus and Grangon (from Ultraman Dyna and Max) as Arry and Bert * Varan as Harold * Alien Baltan (from Ultraman/Ultraman Powered) as Mavis (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) * Ridorias (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Flora * Destroyah as Bulgy * Gigan as George * Hedorah as Henrietta * Baby Godzilla as Toad * Bolgils (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Stepney * Woo (from Ultraman/Ultraman Ace) as Hector * Fire Dragon as S.C.Ruffey * Litra (from Ultra Q/Ultra Galaxy) as Rosie * Velokron (from Ultraman Ace/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy) as Den * Vakishim (from Ultraman Ace/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy: NEO) as Dart * Goldras (from Ultraman Tiga) as Norman * Gyaos (from Gamera) as Paxton * Ebirah as Bulstrode * Megaguirus as Elizabeth * Moguera as Terence * Ultraman (from Ultraman/Ultraman Mebius/Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers/Ultra Galaxy) as Bertie * Mecha King Ghidorah as Cranky * Earthtron and Kelbeam (from Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy) as Splatter and Dodge * Chaos Darkness (from Ultraman Cosmos) as The Chinese Dragon * Ultra Father (from Ultraman Taro/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy The Movie) as Sir Topham Hatt * Ultra Mother (from Ultraman Taro/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy The Movie) as Lady Hatt * Ookondru as Smudger * Natsunomeryu (from Ultraman Max) as Hiro * Ultraseven (from Ultraseven/Ultraman Mebius/Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers/Ultra Galaxy: NEO) as Victor * Agira (from Ultraseven/Ultra Galaxy: The Movie) as Kevin * Pigmon (from Ultraman) as Jack * Hanejiro (from Ultraman Dyna) as Alfie * Rimu Eleking (from Ultraman Mebius) as Isobella * Alien Miracle (from Ultraman Ginga) as Nelson * Ultraman Ace (from Ultraman Ace/Ultraman Mebius/Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Bothers) as Kelly * Ultraman 80 (from Ultraman 80) as Byron * Ultraman Jack (from Ultraman Jack/Ultraman Mebius/Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers) as Oliver (Pack) * Bao-On (from Ultraman Dyna) as Ned * Galberos (from Ultraman Nexus/Ultra Galaxy: NEO) as Max * Megaflash (from Ultraman Nexus) as Monty * King Joe Black (from Ultra Galaxy) as The Jet Engine * Gabara as Spiteful Breakvan * Titanosaurus as Neville * Zilla as Glynn * Yametaranese (from Ultraman Jack) as Dennis * Dark Mephisto (from Ultraman Nexus) as The Barber * Dark Zagi (from Ultraman Nexus) as The Angry Policeman * Yamawarawa (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Porter * Gezora, Gamie, and Kamoeba as The Horrid Lorries * Alien Nackle (from Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers) as Rusty (I Know Rusty Is Good) * Alien Guts (from Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers) as Duncan * Alien Zarab (from Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers) as Peter Sam * Alien Temperor (from Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers) as Sir Handel * Zonnel (from Ultraman Gaia) as Skarloey * Tigris (from Ultraman Gaia) as Rheneas * Mizunoeno Dragon (from Ultraman Gaia) as Duke * Mahagenom (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Sidney Godzilla/TUGS * Minilla as Ten Cents * Godzilla as Big Mac * Rodan as OJ * Anguirus as Top Hat * Baragon as Warrior * King Caesar as Hercules * Mothra Larva as Sunshine * Ebirah as Grampus * Ultra Father (from Ultraman) as Captain Star * King Ghidorah as Zorran * Kamacuras and Kumonga as Zip and Zug * Neosaurus and Grangon (from Ultraman Dyna and Max) as Zebedee and Zak * Dark Mephisto (from Ultraman Nexus) as Captain Zero * Mothra as Lillie Lightship * Manda as Sally Seaplane * Gomora and Eleking (from Ultraman/Ultraseven/Ultraman Max/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy) as Frank and Eddie * Don Ron (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Lord Stinker * Kiryu as Izzy Gomez * Ridorias (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Pearl * Ultraman (from Ultraman) as Puffa * Ultraman Jack (from Ultraman) as The Goods Engine * Miclas (from Ultraseven/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy: NEO) as Billy Shoepack * Natsunomeryu (from Ultraman Max) as Boomer * Gamera (from Gamera) as Fire Chief * Ultraman Mebius (from Ultraman Mebius) as Sea Rouge * Ultraman Ace (from Ultraman Ace/Ultraman Mebius) as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Mechagodzilla as Bluenose * Gigan and Kelbeam (from Ultraman Mebius) as The Pirates * Windam (from Ultraseven/Ultraman Mebius/Ultra Galaxy The Movie) as Coast Guard * Agira (from Ultraseven/Ultra Galaxy The Movie) as The Messenger * Destoryah as Burke * Galberos (from Ultraman Nexus/Ultra Galaxy: NEO) as Blair * SpaceGodzilla as Nantucket * Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah as Johnny Cuba * Beatera (A Fan Made Kaiju Like Rhino Beetle) as Old Rusty * Gan-Q (from Ultraman Gaia/Ultra Galaxy) as Kraka Toa * Ultraseven (from Ultraseven/Ultraman Mebius) as Little Ditcher * Bolgils (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Golmede (from Ultraman Cosmos) as Mighty Mo * Mecha King Ghidorah as Big Mickey * Gyaos (from Gamera) as Jack * Hedorah as The Duchess * Alien Baltan (from Ultraman/Ultraman Powered) as Princess Alice * Ultra Mother (from Ultramar Taro/Ultraman Mebius) as SS Vienna * Alien Nackle, Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Temperor (from Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers) as Ghost Fleet * Jirass (from Ultraman) as The Ghostly Galleon * Hanejiro, Rimu Eleking, Pigmon, Arados, Taishoi, Mienin, and Alien Fanton (from Ultraman) as The Shrimpers * King Joe Black (from Ultra Galaxy) as The Naval Ship * Ultraman Cosmos (from Ultraman Cosmos) as The Quarry Master * Ultraman Justice (from Ultraman Cosmos) as The Garbage Master * Reimon (from Ultra Galaxy) as The Feul Depot Owner Category:Julian Bernardino